inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gouenji Yuuka
Gouenji Yuuka (豪炎寺夕香, dub: Julia Blaze) is Gouenji Shuuya's younger sister. Personality During the FFI Arc, she is seen to be a smart and friendly child. She cares for her brother and is a big fan of his, wanting him to always win matches by showing at least one of his best shots. In GO, her attitude has had a drastic change from a sweet and cute little girl to a more serious and more focused person. Her kind attitude towards other people remain, especially towards her older brother who has now become Fifth Sector's leader. Appearance She has black eyes and brown, braided hair and a partially pointed spike on the right side of her head. In GO, she still ties her hair into two braids at each side of her head but there are no spikes on her hair, but is now colored pink. Plot Season 1 She was in a coma because of an accident a year ago, which is due to Kageyama. Before her accident, she gave Gouenji a gift to remember her. And after Raimon Eleven won the Football Frontier, she woke up. Season 2 After Raimon won the Soccer Frontier, she woke up when Gouenji visited her in the hospital room. After some time, Aliea Academy took her hostage and threatened Gouenji. If Gouenji were to score on the opposing team in their next match, they would've hurt Yuuka. Their threats weren't mentioned and clear to the audience, but it was easy to see that Gouenji took them seriously and missed the goal twice because of said threats. This shows how much Gouenji loves his little sister and would do anything for her. Season 3 She was seen to have made lots of friends in her school. She was also seen to be waiting for Shuuya to tell him something about what she does during school, and was very excited to show him an A+ she got on her mathematics test. She seems to be very bright. In Episode 085, she was seen at the airport, while Inazuma Japan are going to go to Liocott Island. Her last appearence was in Episode 126 where she is seen with her father watching her brother graduate. Movie In the movie, the masterminds behind the presence of the Ogre team made a prototype of her, that appeared when Gouenji was about to replace Megane at the match against Teikoku. The prototype stated that why does his brother wanted to play soccer that caused her accident and said that she purely hated it. Gouenji was surprised to hear that, and soon he figured that she's not the real Yuuka because Yuuka loves soccer, and that's what encourages Gouenji to keep playing soccer. Later, Gouenji kicked a ball to the prototype and it disappeared. Plot (GO) She first appeared in Episode 36 where she is seen calling Gouenji to go meet up with Tenma. She was also seen following Tenma until he reached the River bank. When Gouenji and Tenma finish their conversation, Yuuka is seen waiting in front of a red sports car with a smirk on her face, asking if Gouenji was completely fine with everything. In the 35th cutscene in the 3DS GO, she appears beside Gouenji Shuuya talking to Matsukaze Tenma. The three turn around seeing a man stealing a woman's purse across the street. She later watches from a distance as Tenma confronts Gouenji as being the person who saved his life ten years ago. Relationships *Gouenji Shuuya (older brother) *Gouenji Masato (relative) *Gouenji Katsuya'' (father)'' Game appearance Trivia *Her forename means evening fragrance/scent. *In episode 2 and 3 in the English dub, Gouenji mentions her name using her Japanese name "Yuuka". *She makes her GO debut during Episode 036 (GO). *She could be 16 years old in GO. *Her hair color changes from the brown to pink between the 10-year gap between the original series and GO. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:GO characters